We Are Survivors
by gods-concrete-angel-princess79
Summary: Nancy and Louisa Brown survived along with Rose Dewitt-Bukater, Tom Dawson, and James Dawson. The five tell their sides of the story. A rewrite of the movie.
1. We're Leaving!

** We Are Survivors**

** I don't own Titanic or the characters. I only own Nancy, Tom, James, and Louisa.**

**CH1: We're Leaving?!**

**Nancy's POV:**

"Your father struck gold out west," Momma said.

"Well I'll be," I screamed. I've been waiting to go home for six years. I haven't seen Papa since I was eight. Momma toyed with my blond hair. My twin sister, Louisa, came in wearing her best dress.

"I wanna look fancy for when we leave," she smiled, "I want to be the prettiest gal they see on that ship."

"Louisa Grace Brown, you'll already be the prettiest gal on that ship," Momma said, "You and Nancy will be."

**ABOUT 84 YEARS IN THE FUTURE (STILL IN NANCY'S POV):**

"Well is this where we're staying Nana," my thirteen-year-old great granddaughter, Kaitey, asked me while we arrived on the _Keldysh_. I was with her and Tom.

"Yes," I said, "Your Aunt Louisa and Uncle James are coming as well."

"They are? Is Brittany going with them," Kaitey asked.

"Of course they are, Kaitey," Tom answered, "We wouldn't have brought you." We both saw another elderly lady with a younger one come out of the other helicopter.

"Rose," I muttered.

"Who is that, Nana?"

"Rose Dewitt Bukater," I said, "I was good friends with her. Rose, darling!"

"Louisa? Is that you," Rose asked.

"No, it's Nancy, Louisa should be on her way with James, soon."

A while later, Louisa, James and Brittany came along. We were almost about ready to tell our story.

**APRIL 10, 1912:**

"Would you look at that," Momma said, "She's one hell of a ship. Ain't she, girls?"

"It sure is, Momma," Louisa grinned.

"How long will it take for us to get home to Papa," I asked.

"Time will tell, Nancy, time will tell," Momma answered. I was so excited to go home.

**Tom's POV:**

"Come on, Jack," I told my older brother, "James and I wanna go home. You've gotta win those tickets."

"Jack, you are _pazzo_, you bet everything we have," our good friend, Fabrizio De Rossi said.

"When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose," Jack said. James sighed. I wanted to go home. I haven't seen Ma and Pa in ten years. I'm fourteen now, and all I wanna do is go home.

**Louisa's POV:**

"I can't wait, girls, we're going home," Momma said. I fiddled with my red hair.

"We have first-class rooms right," I asked, "I don't want to be in Steerage. I heard there are rats down there."

"Louisa Margaret Brown, of course we have first-class," Momma said, "I can't be in a room with fucking rats."

"Momma, language please," Nancy said. My sister was so much like our father. She even looked like him.

"We've got about an hour. Do you girls want something to eat before we go," Momma asked.

"Sure," Nancy and I said in unison.


	2. Reminiscing

**CH 2: Reminiscing**

**Kaitey's POV:**

"So, I guess your grandmother, and my great-grandmother and her sister are really good friends," I said to Lizzy.

"Yup, I guess so," Lizzy laughed, "How old are you two anyway?"  
"We're both thirteen," Brittany said, "I'll be fourteen in two months. Kaitey'll be fourteen week after I turn it."

"I still can't believe we're related to actual survivors of the Titanic," Lizzy said.

"I know, it is unbelievable," I said fiddling with my blond hair.

"What are your names again," Lizzy asked.

"I'm Brittany Nancy Dawson," Britt said.

"And I'm Kaitey-Lynnelle Louisa Dawson-Pace," I said. The three of us sat down. I braided Britt's long straight red hair.

"You two look exactly alike," Lizzy laughed.

"In a way," Britt said.

"Nanny told me I look exactly like her when she was our age," I said.

"My Nanny tells me the same damn thing," Britt said.

"Lizzy, Brittany, and Kaitey, they're all waiting for you," Brock Lovett told us.

"Okay," the three of us said. We all went down to the room where Rose, Nanny, Pappy, Aunt Louisa, and Uncle James told their side of the story.

**Brittany's POV:**

"How I wish Jack were here to help us tell it," Aunt Nancy said.

"Who's Jack, Nanny," Kaitey asked.

"The most incredible man I've ever known," Rose said, "It's been 84 years, but I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called 'the Ship of Dreams'."

"And it was," Aunt Nancy added, "It really was."

**APRIL 10, 1912 (ROSE'S POV):**

I stepped out of the car. I looked at the ship.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," I said, "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania."

"Don't be difficult Rose," Mother said. I sighed. To me, the Titanic was a slave ship taking me back to America in chains.

**PRESENT DAY (KAITEY'S POV):**

**(IN NIGHTTIME)**

"I still can't believe your grandmother is friends with my great-grandmother," I laughed.

"And mine," Brittany said.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed," Lizzy asked.

"We can't sleep," Britt and I said together.

"Neither can I," Lizzy laughed.

**Lizzy's POV:**

Kaitey looked at me with her emerald green eyes.

"You know, I think both of you are the spitting images of your great grandmothers," I laughed, "Kaitey, you look and act exactly like Nancy, and Brittany, you look and act like Louisa."

"We've been told that so many times," Brittany said, "My Pappy says my daddy, Jack, is exactly like your grandmother's Jack. They both have the same name, and act alike. I wonder if we're related to him."

"You are, and that's why my grandmother loves you both so much," I said.

Brittany's sapphire blue eyes looked at me.

"We are?"

"Yes, Brittany, you are," I smiled.

"Oh, my God," Kaitey mumbled.

"Kaitey-Lynnelle Louisa Dawson-Pace what are you doing out of bed," Nancy yelled.

"Brittany Nancy Dawson, get back to bed this instant," Louisa screamed.

"It's okay, they're here with me," I yelled back, "We were talking about the Titanic. They'll be back to bed in a few minutes!"

"Thanks for saving our asses," Kaitey said.

"Yeah, really," Brittany added. Brock came up from his room.

"Damn it, I've spent days looking for that fucking necklace," he said.

"The Heart of the Ocean," Brittany and Kaitey said at once. They looked at each other.


	3. The Heart of the Ocean is in Plain Sight

**CH 3: The Heart of the Ocean is in Plain Sight**

**Kaitey's POV:**

"I remember the story," I said.

"The one about the necklace in the coat pocket," Brittany said. We raced down to Mrs. Calvert's room. She might still be awake. Lizzy ran after us.

"Kaitey, Brittany, what's going on," Lizzy screamed.

"She has the necklace," we both screamed, "MRS. CALVERT!"

Britt and I ran into her room.

"Mrs. Calvert, where's the-" I started.

"She never goes to sleep this early," Lizzy's voice trailed off, "Nana, wake up."

"Is she," Britt gulped, "dead?"

"No," Lizzy said, "No this is impossible. She can't be. SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Brittany and I ran to hug Lizzy.

"Oh God Lizzy," I said, "I'm so sorry." Nanny and Aunt Louisa came in.

**BACK TO THE TITANIC:**

**Rose's POV:**

Molly Brown came aboard with her twin daughters, Nancy and Louisa, at Cherbourg. Those two were sweeter than sugar.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown," I politely said, "How do you do?"

"I'm great thank you, Rose. And call me Molly. Have you met my daughters, Nancy and Louisa yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Nancy, Louisa come and meet Cal's fiancée," Molly called. The two girls came running to meet me.

"Where is she, Momma," the blonde twin asked.

"Rose, these are my twins, Nancy and Louisa," Molly said, "Nancy's the blonde, and Louisa's the redhead like me."

"Oh, my Lord, you are beautiful, Rose," Nancy said in a sweet southern accent.

"Thanks, Nancy," I said.

"Would you like to come to our room and visit once, maybe," Louisa asked.

"Meet me in my room," I said.

**Nancy's POV:**

Rose was a beauty. No questions asked. We visited her quite often.

"Your dresses are so beautiful, Rose," I said, "Hopefully, my Papa will get me some just like this."

"He struck gold out west," Louisa said, "We're rich!"

"I'm poor," Rose said, "My mother has been in great debt since the passing of my father."

"Well you're not poor anymore," I happily stated, "You and your mother will get most of what our father struck."

"You two are so sweet," I said. Louisa and I pulled Rose into a hug.

**Kaitey's POV (that morning):**

I was watching the T.V. in Nanny's kitchen. She was making breakfast for Pappy and me.

"Kaitey-Lynnelle, what are you watching," Pappy asked.

"This thing about the Titanic, why," I replied.

"Oh, Tom, the Titanic," Nanny said, "Remember those glorious days?"

"Always."

"Wait, you two were on the Titanic," I asked.

"Yes, I went on with Aunt Louisa and our mother," Nanny said.

"And I went on with Uncle James and your Uncle Jack who died to save Aunt Rose's life."

"Oh, my God, Nancy," Pappy said, "Look at the screen."

"What?"

"It's the picture of Rose," Pappy said, "And they have the pictures of us, James, and Louisa."

"Oh God," Nanny said.

**Brittany's POV:**

"What," I screamed, "You were on the Titanic? And you didn't tell me?"

"We didn't want to tell you just yet," Nanny told me.

"But you could be more than just Louisa Dawson, the hot Broadway actress," I said, "You could be Louisa Dawson, the hot Broadway actress who survived the Titanic."

"Maybe I want to remain the first Louisa Dawson option," Nanny said.

"Nanny, you could be more famous than when you were back on Broadway!"

**Nancy's POV:**

"Alright, Kaitey, I'll do it," I sighed. Hopefully Rose was still alive to see it. I pulled out the diary I kept while I was on the Titanic and flipped to the page where I first met Rose.

**TITANIC:**

"Rose where are you going," Nancy asked. She was running behind Rose alongside Louisa.

"Rose, stop," Louisa yelled. Rose reached the back of the ship. She climbed over the rail, and prepared to jump. Nancy and Louisa caught up to her. They didn't notice three men, Jack, Tom, and James, were right behind them.

"Don't do it," the older boy said. The three girls turned around, startled.

"Who the hell are you," Nancy asked.

"I'm Jack Dawson," said the older one, "These are my brothers, Tom and James." He pointed to the younger boys with them.

"Rose, don't you dare jump off of this ship," Nancy said.

"I wouldn't," Tom said, "The water's probably below fucking zero."

"It'll hit you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body," Jack said, "You can't breathe. You can't think. At least not about anything but the pain. Give me your hand. I'll help you over." Jack's coat and shoes weren't on. He took Rose's arm. She slipped.

"OH MY GOD," Nancy screamed. She, Louisa, Tom, and James rushed to help Jack.

"Pull yourself up, Rose," Jack yelled. They managed to get her over, and the master at arms ran to arrest Jack.

"Completely unacceptable," Cal said, "What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée? Look at me, you filth."


	4. Heroes

**CH 4: Heroes**

**Nancy's POV:**

"Cal, stop," Rose said.

"It was an accident," I said.

"An accident?"

"It was," I said. I looked at Rose.

"It was quite stupid really," she explained, "I was leaning over, and I slipped." Cal looked at her, then at Louisa and me, then at Jack, Tom, and James, and back at Rose.

"I was leaning over to see the- uh," Rose stuttered, "The um-um-ummmmm…."

"Propellers," Cal asked.

"Yes. I was leaning over to see the propellers, and I slipped," Rose said, "I would have gone overboard, but Mr. Dawson and his brothers saved me."

"Was that the way of it," one of the guards asked Jack.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it," Jack said.

"Is the truth, young ladies," the same guard asked Louisa and me.

"Yes," we said in unison.

"Well the boy's a hero then," Archibald Gracie commended, "Good for you, son. Well done. Now, let's get back to our brandy. Eh, gentlemen?" Cal started walking away.

"Let's go, Rose," he said.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy," Mr. Gracie said.

"Oh, yes," Cal said, "Mr. Lovejoy, I think a twenty should do it." Rose looked at him.

"Is that the ongoing rate for saving the woman you love," Rose asked.

"Rose is displeased," Cal said, "What to do."

"Perhaps he and his brothers could come to dinner with us tomorrow night," I piped up.

"Thank you, Nancy," Cal said, "You could enthrall the group with your heroic tale."

"We shall see you tomorrow," Mr. Gracie said. He and Cal started walking.

"This should be interesting," Cal said.

"Tom, why don't you and James come spend the night in our suite," I asked.

"Thank you, we'd love to," Tom said.

**Present day in Kaitey's POV:  
**"So that's how you met," I asked.

"Of course," Pappy said, "I fell in love with her that very night." I looked at Brittany and she looked back at me.

"Matt is coming down here," she smiled.

"Cassie is, too," I grinned. I love Matt. Matt is Brittany's 23-year-old brother. Cassie is my 19-year-old sister. We all wound up taking a small break from the story and ate lunch.

"Ugh, chicken wings," I heard Lizzy ask in a disgusted tone, "Do you have any food for vegans?"

"You're a vegan, too," I asked. Lizzy nodded. I still can't believe we were cousins. I heard the sound of a helicopter coming. Matt and Cassie.

"Britt, come on," I said, "They're here."

Brittany and I ran up to get Cassie and Matt.


	5. Damn Cavalry Charges

**CH 5: Damn Cavalry Charges**

**Kaitey's POV:**

"Cass, oh, my God, it's been forever," I screamed. I ran over to Cassie and hugged her. Britt hugged her next.

"Kaitey-Lynnelle where's Nanny and Pappy hiding," Cassie asked.

"They're with Aunt Rose, Aunt Louisa, Uncle James, Lizzy, Louis, and Brock eating lunch," I said, "Britt and I wanted come up to see you. They aren't that far into the story. We'll get you two caught up." Matt came down from the helicopter next.

"Mattie," Brittany screamed, "Oh shit, man, I missed you like fucking crazy!" She gave him a bear hug.

"Jesus, Brittany, could you hug me any damn tighter," he laughed.

"Hey, Matt," I shyly said. I've had a crush on him for ages, and I never admitted it.

"Hey, Kaitey," Matt said. He pulled me into a hug. The only thing I wanted to do was kiss him. I still have that crush on him.

Cassie, Brittany, Matt, and I walked down to the cafeteria.

"They're here," I said, "We can continue the story. Cass and Matt are caught up now."

**BACK TO THE STORY:**

**Louisa's POV:**

Nancy and I went up to the deck with Rose to walk with Jack, Tom, and James. James was such a charmer. I could tell Nancy adored Tom. He held her in his arms the whole time.

"Do y'all want to go off to our room," Nancy asked us, "Louisa and I need to get ready."

"Sure," the three of them said.

We all went down to get ready. Nancy looked around for a few suits we bought for our brother's friend's son.

"Here, these should fit you," Nancy threw the suits at Tom and James. They both quickly put them on.

"Wow, they actually fit," I said, astonished, "I didn't think they would." Mother and Jack came in not too long after.

"Nancy, go get the suit I bought for your brother," Mother said.

"Yes, Mother," Nancy said as she ran off to fetch the suit.

"They always announce dinner like a damn cavalry charge," Mother laughed, "It's starting to piss me off." I couldn't help but laugh. Mother's sense of humor was like none other.

As soon as Jack got ready, we sent him and the boys off so we could prepare ourselves.

"I wonder how this'll work," I whispered to Nancy.

"Me, too, Louisa," Nancy whispered back.

We sent Jack and the boys down before us so Nancy and I could help Momma get ready.

**Nancy's POV:**

Momma, Louisa, and I walked down to dinner. Louisa and I stayed back to wait for Rose. About five minutes later, she showed up.

"Oh, my Lord, Rose," I said, "You look beautiful!"

"Aw, thank you, Nancy," Rose said, "You and Louisa look beautiful as well." Louisa and I smiled.

"Well, shall we men," Louisa asked. We all followed Louisa to find Jack, Tom, and James.

"Well there you are," I laughed. Tom came over to me and hugged me.

"You look so beautiful," Tom said to me. My heart started fluttering in my chest. It was pounding so hard, I was afraid that he felt it.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear. We walked down to the table together.

**PRESENT DAY:  
Cassie's POV:**

"So that's how you and Pappy fell in love," I asked, "Huh, never thought it was like that."

I never thought that my great-grandparents fell in love on a ship. They never said they were on the greatest ship of all.

"Well it was, Cassie, it was," Nanny said, "That next night was probably one of the best nights of our lives. The dinner, especially."

"We had dressed Jack, Tom, and James in the suits we had gotten for our brother, his friend, and his friend's son," Aunt Louisa said, "And, oh, how handsome they looked." She kissed Uncle James on the lips. Kaitey and Brittany gagged.

"How come you never told us you were survivors of the Titanic until now," Matt asked.

"We wanted to wait until you four were ready to understand," Pappy said.

**Tom's POV:**

"Well y'all are about to fall into the snake pit," Mrs. Brown said, "Just act like you own a gold mine and you're in the club." Nancy held onto me the entire time.

When we got to the table, Rose, Louisa, and Nancy introduced us.

"Tell us about the accommodations on the ship," Mrs. Dewitt Bukater asked, "I heard they are quite good."

"One of the best I've seen ma'am," Jack said, "Hardly any rats."

"And how did the three of you have the funds to travel," asked Mrs. Dewitt Bukater.

"Well, I won two tickets, one for me, and the other for my friend, Fabrizio De Rossi at a very lucky hand at poker," Jack said.

"And luckily for Tom and me, a kindly elderly lady gave us our tickets," James said.

"All life is a game of luck," Archibald Gracie said.

We all talked and ate for about two hours when the rest of the men went to have a brandy.

"The men are going to have brandies in the smoking room where they congratulate each other on being masters of the universe," Nancy whispered to me.

"Well, the boys and I have a plan for you, Louisa, and Rose," I whispered back, "Come with me."

"Mother, I'm going out to walk on the deck with Tom," Nancy lied, "Where are we going, Tom?" Louisa, James, Jack, and Rose followed us soon after Nancy and I had left.


	6. Loving Late Night Third-Class Parties

**CH 6: Loving Late Night Third-Class Parties**

**Nancy's POV:**

"Tom, where the hell are we going," I asked.

"A real party, Nancy," Tom said to me, "You'll love it more than those trashy first-class dinner parties you're forced to go to every night."

"Lord, I hope you're right," I said. I paused, "Tom, are we… a couple now?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he answered. I smiled. He grabbed me by the hand and we went off to wherever he was taking me.

About five minutes later, we arrived at a party. A third-class party. The room smelled like beer, cigarettes, and cheap perfume. Jack was there dancing with a little girl. He introduced me to her. Her name was Cora Cartmell. She was so pretty and innocent looking. When the next song came on, Jack told Cora he was going to dance with Rose. James danced with Louisa.

"You're still my best girl, Cora," I heard Jack say. Tom took me by the hand,

"Tom, what the fuck are you doing," I asked nervously.

"Dance with me, darling," Tom said. I looked at him, and we started dancing. It was such a romantic night. After we danced, he kissed me on the lips. It was a long, romantic kiss. My heart went. I felt something burst inside me. My heart instantaneously became his forever.

**Louisa's POV:**

Dancing with James was probably one of the best times of my life. I loved every second of it. And I felt something spark that night. Something in my heart sparked. And my heart became his forever. I went and I kissed him on the lips.

"James, I love you so much," I said, "Promise me you'll come with me when the ship docks in New York. I want you to meet my Pa."

"But, I've got to go on home to my own family," James said.

"Jack said your parents are dead," I told him. James sighed in grief. I hugged him.

**PRESENT DAY**

"Aw, that's how y'all fell in love," Kaitey asked, "That is so sweet!" It was our first time hearing the story of how they all fell in love. The entire story was to be told within a two-day span.

"I never thought that you two fell in love on a ship," said Matt, "But, I guess you did…"

**APRIL 13****th****, 1912**

**Louisa's POV:**

Nancy and I spent as much time with Jack, James, Tom, and Rose as possible. Jack came up with Rose and Cora.

"Hello, Cora," Nancy said. Cora ran to her and hugged her.

"Hi, Louisa," Cora said as she hugged me.

"Hi, Cora." She was so sweet. Cora was so beautiful for her age. I loved her so much.

**Nancy's POV:  
**"Tom, come here," I said.

"What," Tom asked me

"When the ship docks, get off with Louisa and me," I said to him.

"But I've got to go on home to my parents," Tom lied. I looked at him and sighed.

"Tom, I know your parents are dead, and my mom really likes you and James. She wants you to live with us! And we'll be able to get married!" Tom looked at me, and then hugged me. I wanted to be his forever.

Later on that night, Tom, Jack, Rose, James, Louisa, and I went out on the boat deck to talk about where we'd go when we docked.

"Jack, when this ship docks, I'm getting off with you, and only you," Rose said.

"I'm going wherever the hell James and Tom go."

My eyes grew wider as I said, "That means you're gonna be with us!" Louisa squealed.

"We'd all be together," said Louisa happily.

"Daddy said that we have to find Mommy's parents," sweet, little Cora said.

"Well, Cora, Lou and I are gonna give your daddy the money to find them," I said. Cora's brown eyes grew big as she smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Nancy," Cora said, "You are the sweetest and prettiest and most generous first-class girl I've ever met!" The sweet little girl hugged me.

"If there's one thing I know about Nancy," Tom said, "It's that she has a huge heart of gold working away inside of her." My heart started beating so hard. I smiled real big and ran over to kiss Tom. Rose and Jack immediately fled the scene.

**Molly's POV:**

"Molly, are those two girls Nancy and Louisa," Ruth asked, "Nancy's over there kissing one of those poor Dawson boys."

"Aw, she's finally found her one true love," I said.

"How could you be so accepting of you daughter kissing, and eventually marrying a third-class peasant," Ruth flared.

"I like those Dawson boys. They seem so nice," I returned.

"Well, the one kissing Louisa isn't even a Dawson, he's just a third-class American orphan boy they found alongside a river in Italy."

"So," I asked.

"So, your reputation will be lowered," Ruth said as her icy blue eyes glared into mine.

"I don't give a living damn about MY reputation," I flamed, "It's MY reputation. It's POSSESSIVE. It's MINE!"  
"Molly, relax, I was only trying to help you," Ruth said.

"No you were not," I yelled, "You were just trying to get me to stop my daughter from loving a gutter rat!"

**Rose's POV:**

"We have to steer clear of my mother, Cal, and that Lovejoy bastard," I said.

"I know," Jack said as he kissed me. I kissed him back. I loved him too much.

**PRESENT DAY**

**Brittany's POV:**

"So Rose's mother didn't like the fact that you and Uncle Tom were in love," I asked, "Talk about fucked up."

"Yeah, really," Kaitey added, "She shouldn't have had any say in who to love. That's what marriage is for. To stay with the one you love forever."

"Amen to that," I laughed. Kaitey and I were so alike in so many ways. We're coincidentally two weeks apart. I'm a preemie baby.

"Is there more to the story," Bodine asked.

"Well of course there's more to the story," Pappy said, "Just relax, and we'll tell you the rest."


End file.
